Time of Our Lives
by nydivaa0x
Summary: Spoilers to episode 3x08...just a bit more on the Quinn/Mercedes/Santana/Brittany bathroom scene and the ending. :


"Look, I know I went a little crazy." Quinn said with a slight smile as Santana and Mercedes laughed. A little crazy was a bit of an understatement and everyone in that bathroom knew that. Quinn's smile faded and her face turned serious. "But I'm here now. I'm 17, I have my whole life in front of me. I love Glee club. I love you girls." She said looking at the three of them individually as she pleaded her case. "And when we're 27 or 87, I want us to be able to look back on the next couple of months and talk about how it was the best time of our lives." She said as Santana entwined her fingers with Brittany's. Mercedes and Quinn noticed and gave each other knowing and genuine smiles. "We can't do that if we're not all together. We're doing a bug number in the auditorium to celebrate our victory and prepare for Regionals. We could use a few more girl voices. Let me know if you hear about anyone who might want to join." She finished with a smirk as she tried to read the other girls' faces.

Mercedes looked over at Santana and Brittany and smiled before she spoke up.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." She said knowing that Santana, Brittany and Quinn probably needed some time to talk. Mercedes also thought Sugar had the right to know since this pretty much marked the end of the Trouble Tones.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"There's someone else who I think might want to join." She said and was walking out the door before they could question her further. Quinn's gaze followed Mercedes as a wide smile appeared on her face. Once she was gone, Quinn turned back to face her former best friends. Brittany was looking down at her hand which was still holding Santana's. She looked like she was just enjoying the feeling. Santana's eyes were locked on Quinn's. Quinn just smiled softly before she started to turn around. She wasn't even sure what she could say to them. She didn't deserve their attention or their forgiveness.

"Quinn…" Santana called out as Quinn was almost out the door. She turned back around and almost immediately felt Santana pull her in for a hug. Quinn tensed at first not expecting it, especially from Santana. "I'm sorry." She said with a smile into her ear before she pulled back. "For everything. I should have been there for you…and not just long enough for you to get a haircut in New York."

"You have to admit it does look good though." Quinn teased and both of the other girls smiled. "San, we've all been through a lot. I'm sorry, too, you know." She said looking at Brittany who gave a sad smile before returning her gaze back to Santana. "I'm proud of you both. I have to admit I've always been jealous of you two. You guys have something that's real and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, especially Finn."

Brittany and Santana exchanged shy smiles at each other. "We're proud of you too, Quinn." Brittany said.

"You've really grown up, Fabray."

"No, I haven't. Remember growing up means losing things. I'm not ready to do that…I don't think I ever will be. I never want to lose you two." She said genuinely.

"Nothing can break up the Unholy Trinity." Santana said with a smirk before Brittany and Quinn started to laugh. As the laughing died down, Brittany couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed Santana's arm and brought Quinn in for a group hug. They smiled as they pulled apart.

"Will I see you guys out there?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Santana said simply and her smile widened when she saw Brittany's reaction. Quinn smiled and nodded before she turned to leave. With one more glance at the happy couple, Quinn opened the door to leave them alone for a moment.

"Do you mean it?" Brittany asked as she leaned against the sink.

"Mean what?"

"We're going back to the New Directions?"

"Yeah, Britt. They're our family." She said mirroring Brittany's words from the year before. She smiled as Brittany pulled her in for a tight and warm embrace. "I should of never asked you to leave them in the first place. It was selfish."

"San…" Brittany started as they pulled apart. She looked her girlfriend in the eyes and grabbed her hands. "I go where you go. Sure, I miss everyone in the New Directions but I don't think I could stand being away from….besides, you really shined, Santana. And I couldn't be more proud of you."

Santana stared at the girl before smiling. Her hands made their way to Brittany's hips as she brought her as close as possible.

"You did too, Britt." She said as Brittany wrapped her arms around her neck. "I loved dancing with you….I'm just sorry that I was too afraid to do it last year."

"Don't apologize for that. Look at how far you've come…look at how far we've come." She said emphasizing each word as Santana smiled and nodded.

"I love you so much, Brittany." She said as she looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you, too." Brittany said back and before Santana could even smile in response, Brittany used her hands to push Santana closer to her. Their lips met in a chaste and sweet kiss. A couple of moments after, they pulled apart and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand before she began to walk towards the door. She stopped in her tracks when she realized Brittany wasn't walking.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just what Quinn said…you know, about everyone losing contact and only seeing each other on special occasions. I don't want that to happen."

"It won't, Britt. I mean god knows Berry will do everything in her power to have us all stay in contact in case she ever lands a role on Broadway so she can gloat about it….." She stopped when she saw Brittany shaking her head.

"No, I don't mean with all of them. I mean with us. I know we are young but Quinn's right what we have is real and I never want to lose it." Brittany said a little shyly and Santana let the breath she had been holding.

"You're never going to lose me, Brittany. I'm sorry that I haven't been as strong as you these past few months but we have our whole lives ahead of us and I intend to spend everyday of mine showing you how much I love you."

"Well, you can start by going on a date with me Friday night."

"Of course." Santana smiled. "And this time I'll hold your hand over the napkin." She added and Brittany's face light up before she leaned in to kissed her once more. This kiss was much more passionate and was telling the story of their love. After they parted, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand again and lead her to the auditorium.

Mercedes and Sugar were waiting by the door and both of them smiled at them before they headed inside.

As soon as they walked in, Santana felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. She know longer had this weight on her shoulders and she was finally back where she belonged.

Brittany had been right all along. They were a family. Trouty Mouth was back and despite all the problems they've had recently, it was the music and the power of their friendships that brought them back.

**Just a little piece I put together quickly. Loved last night's episode, especially the music. This is an extension of the Quinn/Santana/Brittany/Mercedes bathroom scene and the ending. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and for anyone who follows my Just Doing Her Job story, so so sorry for the lack of an update. Currently super stuck on the next chapter and I seem to hate every version I write. **


End file.
